Ulquiorra VS Grimmjow
by inuluvr13
Summary: A challenge from Ulquiorra was brought to Grimmjow's attention. This time, they are both sober. Will Grimmjow listen to Ulquiorra's rules? All will be discovered in this bedroom brawl. Play nice boys. XTREAME XPLICTness & OOC lemon


_NOTICE: This story is actually a sequel to the story "Toxic". You may read that first, or just read this one by itself (both are enjoyable). Have Fun! ^0^_

Grimmjow POW

A challenge huh? I laughed quietly to myself. Oh Ulquiorra, who ever thought this day would come? It still shocks me about what we did last night. Hell, it even shocks me that he wants to do it again. It's disturbing that even** I **want to do it again. I gotta admit though… taking Ulquiorra.. was like taking sweet victory. I smiled.

Getting up from my bed, did I realize my jacket was thrown on the floor and my pants were tangled in my sheets. What a mess. I pulled off those fucking expensive silky sheets I insisted on having. Lord Aizen wanted Hueco Mundo to have this "white emptiness" theme, and personally I think that's a whole bunch of bullshit really. I'm not afraid to admit I like seeing colors. And that's why, boys and girls, I love carnage so I can see that red thick blood ooze out -uh mean… that's why.. my sheets are blue. My favorite color.

Anyways, I went over to my dresser and pulled out a towel. I needed a shower. My body reeked of sex and I felt my own sweat slicking on my skin. I shivered thinking it was because of Ulquiorra. I always hated him, so why now? Why all of a sudden do I..like him?

Hot water rained onto me when I turned the handle. I sighed feeling it burn as I washed myself.

"Ulquiorra…" I whispered

I wonder what he really thinks of me. 'Can never tell what's really on that bastard's mind. He just seems so.. detached. I turn off the shower and got out. After I got dressed and left my room, I noticed some of the espada staring at me weird. Harribel, for example just shook her head at me in disapproval. Starrk was smiling at me. Nnoitra is avoiding me, no actually, he runs away from the mere sight of me and screams. Crazy bitch. I went over to Szayel's room because he wanted to talk.

"Ah Grimmjow, welcome!" He said greeting me when I walked in.

I sat down on a white sofa and made myself comfortable.

"So what do you want Szayel?" I asked impassively

"Hmm yes, well, it has come to my attention that you had… a.. well"

"Go on…" I said getting irritated

"I'll get right to the point then. Last night, after I sent Ulquiorra to go over and watch you, did anything in particular happen?.."

"And what the hell do you mean by that?"

I could see Szayel holding his pride and managing to choke out the words he was about to say.

"?" he asked in one quick sentence.

Dead silence. I stared at him for several moments in shock. I felt my face heat up and I turned my head away from him.

"Keh. What of it?.." I asked masking the embarrassment in my voice

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure. The whole scenario shocks me more than anything. Uh mean, Ulquiorra? My god, and **YOU**. There's the twist to it…" Szayel said

"Did you call me into here just so we can talk about me and Ulquiorra?"

"Well, not just that. I won't speak of this to Aizen but if you and Ulquiorra.. end up doing it again, can you try to be more discreet? You left poor Nnoitra traumatized."

"Oh we'll try alright," I smiled "Let Spoonhead know he won't hear anything from my room"

I got up from the couch and exited the room.

"Thanks Grimmjow!" Szayel yelled after me

Nnoitra is a rank above me. That alone with him being scared of me is entertaining enough. Oh he won't hear anything from my room. I walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door with a gothic style 4 on it. Then again, I never said anything about hearing noises from Ulquiorra's room.

I took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked the door. A few seconds later, I heard a reply.

"Please come in"

I reached for the handle and let myself in closing the door behind me. It was quiet. Ulquiorra was sitting on his bed. Despite the room being so dark, he did manage to bring some lighting in the area. All over his room were many thin, black candles giving off white luminous light.

Ulquiorra got up and walked towards me. Instinctively, I walked back up against the door. His body was bare from the waist up and he pressed against me. His hand snaked by my waist and locked the door that was behind me. He spoke in a low voice.

"Don't be so tense.."

With that, he pulled back and looked up at me. I stared back into those green eyes that paralyzed me so. Suddenly I found myself leaning down starting to kiss him. His eyes started to close as I deepened it. My tongue ran over his mouth savoring that unique taste of his. Ulquiorra was surprisingly warm. His arms wrapped around my neck pulling me closer, leading me forward onto the bed. I took off my jacket then climbed on top of him kissing him more. He was panting, a light blush painted his cheeks gazing at me with half closed eyes.

Too cute.

I moved my lips across his jaw, kissing lower around his neck while my hands roamed his body. I remember Ulquiorra making stifled moans, whimpering at every slight touch I made. He was really turning me on. I grinned, moving my hand up his chest feeling his heartbeat thump against my palm. His breathing fastened as I began to rub circles around his nipple.

"Grimmjow…." He moaned

I kissed down starting to nip at his collar bone, nibbling my way over his chest. One of his hands was tangled in my hair while the other raked down my back. Ulquiorra moved his leg up between my mine. His knee intentionally rubbing against my dick. I groaned stopping my actions. Ok, I really was not expecting that. I saw him smirk at the corner of my eye.

His knee rubbed harder and he pulled my hair back harshly causing me to sit back. He sat up too leveling with me. His chest against my chest, his waist against my waist, his lips crushing with mine kissing me greedily. For a second, I couldn't breathe overwhelmed by what he was doing. Our tongues battled for dominance. I was losing. He pulled away, leaving me breathing heavy. Ulquiorra leaned his head onto my shoulder and spoke.

"It's my turn to have fun Grimmjow…"

"Ulquiorra I…"

Before I had a chance to speak, he pushed me back on the mattress. He had a predatory glint in his eyes much like a wild animal. If he thinks I'm his prey, then he's sadly mistaken. I began to push him off but in a split second, he had my hands above my head and his legs on my sides locking me beneath him. I growled.

"Ulquiorra. Get. Off"

"Hush," Ulquiorra leaned over grabbing one of the nearby candles "I do remember telling you earlier that this time we'll play by my rules. Obey me Grimmjow."

I struggled but it was futile. Even though Ulquiorra's smaller, he is a lot stronger than he looks. He looked at me bored, seeming to make no effort at taming me. I saw him bring the candle over my chest. I stopped. I saw him smile as he tilted the black candle over my right pectoral. That dark wax dripped onto my skin having me cry out. It burned like a mother fucker.

"What the hell? Stop! **Stop!**" I cried out in pain

But no, Ulquiorra kept on going. Fucking sadist. I got used to it, but was still gasping at every drop that came on me.

"Good boy, I'm almost done" Ulquiorra said

It's strange to explain how it felt. Even though it pained me, at the same time, I got this adrenaline shock of pleasure from having that hot wax being poured on me. He finally finished leaning back admiring his work. I looked down seeing a whole bunch of cooled wax that dried on my skin. Ulquiorra brushed it off and I looked to see small black words imprinted on me. Written in simple print letters read the words: 'Property of 4'. Whoa there, **I'm** his property now?

"You belong to me" he said

"Ulquiorra.."

Again, he cut me off muffling my voice with a kiss. His hand was still holding my hands up above my head so I couldn't move away from it. Well actually, all things considered, Ulquiorra's a.. good kisser. This kiss was light though. How sweet…

Whatever, I kissed back wanting more. He obliged starting to invade my mouth. His actions mimicked my earlier ones, as in his hands moved along my body. His hands were cold and made me shiver. He pulled away from the kiss and moved his lips towards my neck.

I felt his teeth graze across my skin, and his tongue across my adam's apple beginning to suck that sensitive area. My eyes rolled back at the sensation. His hand wrapped around my member through my pants. I was aching for that touch. I'm sure he felt me throbbing desperate.

I was begging for him.

Ulquiorra laughed quietly, probably amused at my lack of control. I didn't care. I just wanted release. He pulled down my pants touching my skin directly, moving his hand slowly up and down my length. Occasionally, his fingers teased around my tip or squeezed down the base cupping my balls. God he's amazing.

"Having fun playing with my dick Ulquiorra?" I managed to ask

He smiled looking into my eyes.

"Tons."

He moved faster along my shaft. Pumping me furiously. I moaned loudly feeling my mind go hazy. Ulquiorra licked his lips at the sight of me thrusting my hips forward. He pumped me harder. I was on the brink of insanity, climbing closer and closer, pushing over the edge feeling my climax drawing near.

"Don't come yet" Ulquiorra suddenly said

Fuck, this is torture. I somehow managed to listen to him. I bit my lip, trembling. My body was shaking. I can't.. I just can't..

"Ul..qu..I…" I stuttered gasping in a desperate tone

Ulquiorra looked at me amused. He mouthed the words: Come.

**THAT, **brought me over the edge. I came, letting out a beastly groan. I pretty much emptied myself allover Ulquiorra's hand. He looked pretty shocked. Or he seemed shocked. He hesitantly opened his tightly shut eyes. I could see why. My sperm was splattered across his face. He brought his hand up to his lips, licking his hand clean then proceeding to clean his face. I never thought he'd do such a thing. Hell must have frozen over to have Ulquiorra consume my man juice like it was some fucking ice cream. He smiled at me, wiping his mouth.

"Interesting stuff…"

I grinned still feeling exhausted. He was still licking his fingers. I watched how his digits shined, covered thickly in his saliva. His green eyes softened, and I couldn't make out what he thinking. Ulquiorra nudged my legs apart. I saw his index and middle finger venture down obviously heading towards the forbidden place.

My eyes were wide like saucers. I freaked out.

"**NOOOOOO!" **

I screamed backing away. I ended up on the floor. Ulquiorra stared at me like he did nothing wrong. His head was tilted curiously.

"Grimmjow? Come back to bed."

"But y-you.. you were going..to.." I stuttered

"I was going to stretch you." He said completing my sentence

I didn't reply. Merely stared at him shocked with my head shaking from side to side. I kept muttering words like: no, you can't, and never.

"We're playing by my rules Grimmjow. You said you prepared for this. Obey me." Ulquiorra said in a stoic tone.

"Make me..Ulquiorra" I said managing to challenge him

A smirk came across his lips. He crawled off the bed onto the floor, moving closer towards me. I managed to grab my Zanpakuto, brought it close to my chest and striked my nails across the blade.

"Grind..Pantera!"

Naturally, a tornado whirled around me transforming me to my resurrection form. My teeth sharpened, claws came in place of my hands. My electric blue hair grew a couple of feet and my hollow mask was absent from my jaw. My body was now covered in white segmented armor with sharp blades coming from my fore-arms and calves. A new grown whip-like tail swayed on the floor beside me.

Ulquiorra's smirk was still on his face. He looked me up in down in approval.

"You look nice kitty…."

I growled getting ready to pounce on him.

"Shut up!"

He obviously saw that coming. He swiftly avoided me, grabbing his Zanpakuto and raised his blade at me.

"Enclose… Murcielago…"

The room suddenly became pitch black. I could've sworn I saw dark green rain showing down on me. I opened my eyes seeing the room completely intact. Ulquiorra stood before me. This is the first time, I've seen him in his release form.

A full hollow styled helmet was on his head. Those green eyes were still the same however those tear streaks were now pitch black. A form fitting espada robe was worn and a large set of black wings were open behind him.

He quickly flew over towards me pinning me onto the floor. I submitted as he kissed me again. His tongue ran over my newly jagged teeth. I tasted his blood feeling it mix into a concoction in my mouth. This kiss was needy.

I pushed him back, slashing him with one of the blades on my arm. He hissed moving away. I jumped onto him, crashing Ulquiorra onto the bed. I held his hands down with my own, kissing him deeply then licking across his lips down his neck in a feline manner. He moaned slightly. I brought one of my claws down towards his chest ripping his clothes off.

"Ahhh Grimmjow…"

That's right. Let me ravish you.

"True…despair…." He said quietly

Green and black flames surrounded us. Before I could see anything, He pushed me back. I was laying down wincing. My long hair splayed across the sheets. Ulquiorra's eyes were now completely dark, yellow irises staring me down. His new appearance was quite intimidating. I was astonished at the fact he has a second resurrection.

"Resurrección segunda etapa….."

His hollow hole grew and it looked like it was dripping black blood. Two large horns were on his head. I'm pretty sure I saw another pair of lower wings. His hands went down my armor, easily breaking it, skinning it off leaving me bare. He brought two fingers to my mouth.

"Suck"

I bit them, tasting more blood. He slapped me.

"I will not hesitate to cero your mouth"

Immediately I sucked his fingers, making sure to get them really wet. I can't believe I'm being Ulquiorra's bitch. I held my gaze with him, mewing while licking.

"Good kitty…"

I held back a growl.

He nudged my legs apart, bringing his fingers back down there. I tried my best to relax because god knows that if I didn't, it's going to hurt like hell. They entered. I tried evening my breath. That wasn't so bad. He started moving them. I found myself moaning. He twisted his fingers inside me, his hand slightly shaking. Bittersweet pleasure came into the equation.

"Ulqu..iorra.." I cried out

He pulled his fingers out and pulled out his manhood. I blinked surprised. He's bigger, no scratch that, **MUCH** bigger than I expected him to be. Almost as big as mine, and that's saying something because I have a pretty large cock. There it stood erect, a slightly darker shade compared to his pale skin, oh the thickness and length glory screaming at me. For a split second, I felt scared.

Ulquiorra grabbed a bottle off the nightstand. He squeezed a generous amount of lube on his dick before positioning himself at my entrance. He held onto my hips and thrusted himself in one quick stroke muffling my scream with a kiss. I felt like I was being ripped apart. Terrible feeling really. I kissed him passionately trying to ease this pain. He kissed back, remaining still for me to adjust. Moments passed. Ulquiorra spoke up.

"Here, maybe this position will be better…."

He flipped me over having getting me on my hands and knees. That bastard was still inside me during and made no improvement to my pain. I cried out, and my tail whipped him across his chest.

"Please be gentle with me…" I said seething through my teeth

Ulquiorra leaned forward, moving my hair to the side and started kissing my neck while rubbing my back.

"Endure the pain, it'll all end soon enough…" he said softly.

I nodded, sighing, trying to enjoy his touch. He started thrusting slowly. Heavy breaths came from me at every push and pull he made. I felt strange. I clenched the sheets beneath me, panting like a mutt. His thrusting pace never changed but he continued to push deeper and deeper. I began craving more of him, moving back against him at his thrusts.

"Fuck harder Ulquiorra…"

I heard him chuckle. He pushed my head into the sheets and raised my hips up starting to pound into me faster. I moaned out loudly. Ulquiorra was no longer gentle. I didn't want him to be. He thrusted into me hard, fast, and swift. He hitted that sweet spot every time making me see stars. I heard him groaning as he grabbed a fistful of my hair throwing my head back. I moaned nonstop feeling the intense pleasure he was giving me. A long black devil tail came across me, swaying along my dick before wrapping itself around it. I felt hot, feeling heat emanating from him as he continued fucking me mercilessly. I was so close to coming and he stopped.

"I want to see your face Grimmjow…"

He flipped me back to the first position. Ulquiorra was still thrusting into me. I saw his face all flushed, his eyes dazed in desire, his lean build shining with his sweat. He moved into me faster making me cry out louder. My chest heaved up and down trying to my breathe. Ulquiorra pulled his weight back, pulling me forward onto his lap. At this angle, he thrusted into me deeper. That same black devil tail came back wrapping itself around my waist lifting me up and down. Ulquiorra was still moving inside me, holding onto my hips keeping me steady. My hands made their way to his horns and gripped them like handle bars. I was riding along with him. His gasps and moans blew onto my chest making me feel even warmer. My mind was lost. My body just kept moving faster. Ulquiorra's went harder. I screamed his name in orgasm. I felt his release filling me causing my eyes to roll back. So warm.

He was still panting. I fell onto him feeling overly tired and lifeless. He cradled me in his chest stroking my hair lovingly. His black wings wrapped opened wrapping around us. I managed to bring my claw up and rip across Ulquiorra's skin. In small, scratch styled letters said: 'Property of 6'.

He smiled kissing my forehead.

"I love you…"

_**Meanwhile! :D**_

"Szayel!"

Nnoitra ran and knocked onto the 8th espada's door. A moment later, Szayel opened the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What do you want Nnoitra?.."

"I had a nightmare about Grimmjow…" Nnoitra said

Szayel sighed.

"Okay, come on in."

Immediately, Gin Ichimaru came by throwing a dvd at them.

"Lord Aizen installed surveillance in all the espadas' rooms and just recorded a special movie for Nnoitra. He thought he might cheer him up." He said

"What's the movie about?..." Szayel asked

Gin smiled big

"Ulquiorra kicking Grimmjow's ass."

"Oh I'm **so **watching this!" Nnoitra said grabbing the disc playing it on Szayel's computer.

"**OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? EWWW EWWW! NOOOOO! NOOOO!" **

Szayel sighed shaking his head

_Well, this fanfic was certainly very fun to write, I gotta admit, making Ulquiorra seme is a pretty good choice. When I was watching Bleach, I looked at how Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked in their resurrection forms and thought it'd be pretty cool to have them… do this.. hehe. Uh mean come on, Grimmjow looks much more feminine releasing Pantera. And with Ulquiorra, my god, it's just begging to be fucked right? Lol _

_Questions of concern ft. Grimmjow & Ulquiorra: _

_So tell me, how come the other espada couldn't hear those.. ahem.. noises?_

_G: no fucking idea_

_U: Those candles, hold a special magic that surrounds my area lowering sounds to be heard from the outside. It also keeps the room intact no matter how violent our activities were, so that's also why nothing was destroyed when me and Grimmjow resurrected. _

_G: _….

_Ah interesting, So any last words you like to tell our readers?_

_G: Ulquiorra's a good fuck…_

_U: Grimmjow has a very large arousal, but mine is used better._

_G: O.O'_


End file.
